A Hora do Amor
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Quando o cristal da amizade se quebra, remontá-lo é uma tarefa praticamente impossível.
1. Missão reconciliação

A Hora do Amor

Capítulo 1

A confusão dominava a mente de Ino, a indecisão dominava a de Shikamaru. Estavam em mais uma missão, estavam fazendo uma pausa para descanso e pararam em um restaurante a pedido de Chouji.

Uma garçonete se aproximou e perguntou:

-O que os srs. desejam?

- Eu quero um ramem de camarão, um tradicional, um de boi, um de frango e um de porco, eu também quero... uma bandeja de sushis, uma de sashimi, solmon grelhado com molho shoyu, acompanhado de uma porção de fritas, cinco bolinhos de arroz, uma vitamina de morango com bastante açúcar e uma de banana com leite condensado, para sobremesa eu quero um sorvete de melão, um pudim de chocolate, uma torta de limão e um quindão - falou Chouji.

-Mais alguma coisa senhores?

-Você esqueceu de perguntar para os meus amigos.

-Mas Chouji, você já fez o nosso pedido. - falaram Ino e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo.

-Não fiz não, eu só pedi o que eu vou comer.

-Mas Chouji, você pediu muita comida - disse Ino.

-Não pedi não.

-Ok, então eu vou querer um ramem de porco, um suco de laranja e uma torta de morango- disse Shikamaru.

-Eu quero uma salada completa, um suco de morango sem açúcar e uma barra de cereais dietética. - pediu Ino.

-Já volto, e sejam bem-vindos ao meu restaurante.

O silêncio era predominante na mesa. Desde que Asuma morrera, a equipe não se dava mais tão bem, eles não brigavam porém já não conversavam tanto quanto antes, a morte do sensei fez com que Shikamaru ficasse ainda mais fechado, com que Chouji se entregasse aos alimentos gordurosos, porém Ino tentava juntá-los novamente sem muito sucesso.

A garçonete voltou e colocou as bebidas na mesa, avisando que logo voltaria com os outros pedidos, Shikamaru pegou seu suco e se virou pra janela, dando a entender que não queria conversar.

-Shikamaru, por que você não conversa mais comigo e com o Chouji?

-Nada, por nada Ino. Vamos falar sobre o que? Sobre o clima? Sobre política?

-Não Shika, por que você não nos ensina sobre estratégia, como sempre fazia?

-Estamos em pausa para descanso Ino, não quero trabalhar em momentos desnecessários.

-Mas antes isso era divertido para voc...

-INO! FICA QUIETA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE EU QUERO REFLETIR?

-Mas... mas... - dizia Ino com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - eu só queria que nosso grupo voltasse a ser o que era antes.

-Ino! Isso não vai acontecer! Nosso time nunca vai voltar a ser o que era antes! O Asuma-sensei não vai voltar!

-Shikamaru, você é você e o sensei é o sensei e ele está morto! Ele não iria gostar de saber que você não se recuperou da morte dele, ele morreu para nos deixar felizes, e você tem que ser feliz para honrá-lo! - Ino disse enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

A garçonete se aproximou e depositou os pedidos sobre a mesa, o silêncio os dominou, Chouji comia sem perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, Shikamaru comia nervoso, feroz e Ino sentia lágrimas escorrerem por seu próprio rosto.

Acabaram de comer e seguiram pra terminar a missão de resgatar uma crança sequestrada. Seguiram em silêncio, estavam praticamente sentindo desprezo uns pelos outros. As coisas não voltariam a ser como eram antes, a amizade perdera sua razão de existir no momento em que a base da equipe morreu.

**Minha primeira fic, que emoção, se vcs gostaram, ajudem uma alma necessitada que está prestes a virar um Hollow, clique em review, me favoritem e mandem comentários.**

**Possi demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo cap., pq escrevo a fic durante as aulas, XD Ja ne pessoas Kawaiis.  
**


	2. Imprevistos

O grupo dez retornou à vila da folha e os três foram direto para a sala da Hokage. Shikamaru assumiu sua posição de líder de equipe e detalhou a missão para Tsunade, contou que conseguira resgatar criança e que esta estava com a própria família. Tsunade os remunerou com muito dinheiro, pois a criança era filha de nobres da vila, após receberem seus pagamentos, eles caminharam em direção à porta.

-Shikamaru. Você fica.-Tsunade falou.

-Tchau Shikamaru - disse Ino, se retirando da sala.

-Pois não, Tsunade. - Shikamaru estava tenso.

-Shikamaru, eu percebi que você está infeliz e que seu rendimento nas missões não tem mais sido o mesmo.

-Tsunade, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Não adianta esconder seus sentimentos, há muito tempo foi estabelecido que ninjas não podem ter emoções, mas nós, ninjas, também somos seres humanos, e sentir, é humano, Shikamaru. Sei que você era muito apegado ao seu sensei, sei que a morte dele te deixou muito abalado, mas não se entregue, ele deu a vida para que você pudesse ser feliz ao lado de sua equipe, então honre-o e aproveite sua vida.

Shikamaru saiu da sala de Tsunade e vsgou sem rumo por Konoha. Por que ultimamente todos estavam pegando em seu pé? Por que não o deixavam viver seu luto? Por que não o deixavam em paz? Por que seu sensei tinha de ter morrido tão brutalmente? Será que sentira dor ao morrer? Será que havia sofrido? Será que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes? Será que conseguiria terminar normalmente a sua adolescência? Dúvidas que nunca seriam sanadas, Shikamaru nunca se conformara com a morte do seu não apenas sensei, do seu amigo e "psicólogo". Shikamaru queria fazer com que o tempo voltasse atrás, queria jogar Shogu de novo com Asuma, queria conversar com o único que o entendia, o único com quem se abria.

Seus amigos já não o faziam feliz, ele não tinha alegria em viver, estava apenas esperando seu afilhado nascer e iria cuidar dele como se fosse seu próprio filho, seria um bom padrinho e ajudaria Kurenai a criá-lo. O moreno não aguentava mais ter que se mostrar inteiro quando seu coração estava despedaçado.

Tudo era tão confuso, a mente de Shikamaru começou a rodar, abriu os olhos e viu um teto branco, sentiu um cano em seu nariz e o arrancou, estava ligado a vários aparelhos, percebeu então que estava no hospital de Konoha. Se acalmou e chamou a enfermeira, em pouco tempo uma moça chegou ao quarto com uma bandeja de comida na mão.

-Bom dia. - disse a moça enquanto abria a janela.

-O que aconteceu? - disse Shikamaru querendo uma explicação.

-Você foi encontrado desmaiado em uma das ruas da vila, já fazem três dias.

-Três dias?

-Sim, você estava dormindo desde então, uma moça passou todo oo tempo junto com você.

-Uma moça?

-É, uma moça loirinha.

-Ah, é a Temari, ela foi embora quando?

-Ontem a noite.

-Então ela já deve estar perto da vila da areia.

Ouviram um barulho na porta do quarto, a enfermeira colocou a comida no colo de Shikamaru e saiu do quarto, dando passagem para Ino entrar.

-Oi Shikamaru, tudo bem? - disse Ino.

-Tudo sim Ino, pelo menos tirei o atraso do meu sono.

-Você "tá" abatido.

-Fiquei três dias sem comer, esqueceu?

-Quer que eu busque alguma coisa pra você comer?

-Não, a enfermeira acabou de me deixar essa bandeja.

-Que alívio, você dormiu muito tempo, achei que tinha acontecido algo muito sério, mas você tá bem né?

- Tô sim Ino, fica preocupada não.

-Tá bom, eu já vou embora, tenho que comprar umas coisas. Tchau Shika. - Ino deu um abraço em Shikamaru.

-Tchau Ino!

Ino saiu, estava consada, tinha dormido no hospital por duas noites, esperando que Shikamaru melhorasse, agora que ele estava bem, ela poderia descansar e dormir tranquilamente.

Shikamaru estava feliz porque Temari o visitara no hospital, ele tinha uma certa queda por ela . Ino não queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha passado dois dias no hospital com ele.

Shikamaru saiu do hospital e foi pra sua casa no clã Nara, Ino foi para a sua casa no clã Yamanaka, Ino adormeceu recordando a época em que gostava de Sasuke, Shikamaru adormeceu pensando em Temari.


	3. Amigo em perigo

Capítulo 3, Imprevistos

Começava mais um dia comum em Konoha, o grupo dez iniciaria uma nova missão, pois o descanso acabara. Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru foram até a sala sa Hokage saber do que se tratava a próxima missão.

-Aqui está o relatório da próxima missão, vocês terão que levar um pergaminho até um marceneiro da vila a nuvem, a missão é de nível C e eu espero sucesso, bos sorte - disse Tsunade entregando o relatório nas mãos de Shikamaru.

A equipe se retirou e passou na loja de instrumentos ninja, compraram kunais, shurikens, papéis bomba, pílulas e outras armas. Colocaram seu mantos ninja e atravessaram os portões da vila. Ao por do sol eles pararam de correr e fizeram um estudo de território, prevenindo possíveis ataques.

Foram dormir escondidos na copa de uma árvore, quando o primeiro raio de sol cortou o céu, Ino acordou seus companheiros de equipe e os três partiram em direção à vila da nuvem. Segundo seus cálculos, chegariam em seu destino no período de aproximadamente 2 dias.

Um barulho surgiu no meio da floresta, a equipe se colocou em posição de alerta e seguiu o barulho, três ninjas inimigos estavam arrumando suas coisas para partir, mas ao verem ninjas de Konoha, partiram para o ataque.

-Gouken - virou um brutamontes do outro grupo.

-Kage Mane no jutsu! (justsu possessão das sombras) - Shikamaru exclamou.

Ino usou um Gouken em outro integrante enquanto Chouji usou um Baika, depois de paralizar seu integrante, Shikamaru o acertou com uma kunai em um ponto vital, fazendo-o morrer, Ino usou sua espada e matou o outro e Chouji esmagou o outro. Seguiram seus caminhos, os três corriam lado a lado, seus planos tinham sofrido atraso de apenas alguns minutos.

Retornaram à vila com mais uma missão concluída, receberam os parabéns de Tsunade e sua remuneração, foram ao Ichiraku e almoçaram, Ino foi embora primeiro que os outros, fora falar com Sakura. Shikamaru subiu em um telhado qualquer para pensar. Chouji fora para o clã Akimichi come as guloseimas de sua mãe.

-SAKURA! - Ino gritou na porta da casa de sua amiga.

-Oi Ino!- disse Sakura abrindo a porta.

-Sakura, eu preciso falar com você sobre o...

-Ino que bom que você veio, é que eu preciso desabafar, eu tô muito confusa com o Sasuke e o Naruto. Mas sobre quem você quer falar?

-Depois eu falo, pode falar primeiro Sakura - disse Ino perdendo a coragem.

-Ino, eu não aguento mais, eu tô com dúvida se amo o Sasuke ou o Naruto. Meu coração bate mais forte quando eu penso no Sasuke, mas o Naruto... ele é tão fofo, e sempre mostrou que tem tanto carinho por mim, Ino, quem eu devo escolher?

-Oi?

-Você me ouviu falando Ino?

-Desculpa Sakura, tenho que ir. - Ino disse enquanto saía correndo da casa de Sakura, correu até sua casa, deitou nos travesseiros e chorou até o anoitecer.

Do outro lado da vila, Shikamaru estava aos beijos com Temari.

-Shika, eu tava morrendo de saudades.

-Eu também, Mari, não via a hora de você voltar da vila da areia.

-É, mas agora eu voltei e quero ficar grudadinha em você.

-Será um prazer servir de imã.

-Seu bobo - disse Temari distribuindo beijos na face de Shikamaru. Ela realmente amava aquele moreno e faria qualquer coisa pra continuar com ele.

-Temari, eu tenho que ir pra casa, você sabe como minha mãe é, se eu chegar atrasado...

-Tá bom, vai em paz meu amor - disse Temari dando um longo beijo em Shikamaru - Quero que você pense bastante em mim.

-Ta bom - disse Shikamaru se afastando e fazendo um coração com a mão pra Temari, se virou e foi pra casa. Aquela garota realmente mexia com ele.

No outro dia a equipe tinha marcado um treino, bem cedo, os três se reuniram na clareira já tão familiar, não iam àquele lugar há alguns meses, o mato já tomava conta do local os alvos estavam pixados, os instrumentos de alongamento estavam enferrujados, os pesos de musculação, deteriorados, as frutas das árvores já estavam podres e caídas no chão, o lugar precisava de uma reforma urgente.

-É a gente vai ter que arrumar esse lugar - disse Ino.

-Temos que dividir as tarefas - falou Shikamaru.

-Eu trago nossa marmita! - exclamou Chouji.

- Eu trago as tintas e as lonas pra proteger da chuva - disse Ino.

-Eu trago madeira e verniz impermeável, e divido o ferro com o Chouji.

-Tem como buscar as coisas agora? - disse Ino.

-Tem, aí a gente se encontra aqui, daqui uma hora ok? - disse Shikamaru.

-Já volto! - exclamou Ino enquanto ia na direção do distrito Yamanaka.

Se encontraram, já tinham o material necessário, tintas de diversas cores, vassouras, pás, sacolas, machados, madeira, ferro, facas, lonas e até uma máquina de solda. Começaram a reforma, aumentaram a clareira, recolheram as folhas, remontaram os alvos, fizeram coisas para musculação e alongamento, repintaram o local e levaram o lixo para Konoha, após isso foram dormir.

A pintura só secou uma semana depois, eles não puderam treinar, pois já estavam em outra missão, tinham que escoltar um nadador até sua competição, na vila da Cachoeira, era uma missão nível C. Pegaram suas ferramentas ninja e partiram pra se encontrar com o cliente.

Saíram em direção à vila da Cachoeira, ficariam aproximadamente um mês longe da vila, pois teriam que fazer a segurança do atleta durante o período da competição e acompanhá-lo na volta à Konoha.

Ao anoitecer, pararam para comer algo e se esconderam em uma caverna para dormir. O atleta era forte, tinha olhos amendoados, era alto e calado, tinha uma beleza mestiça, era filho de uma indiana e um japonês da vila e representaria Konoha em um campeonato do qual todas as vilas participariam.

A ida duraria aproximadamente uma semana e meia, a competição duraria duas semanas e a volta uma semana aproximadamente, seguiram sua jornada quando o sol raiou, aceleraram a corrida para não chegarem atrasados, porém um grupo de ninjas da névoa os atacou, então eles esconderam o atleta e começaram a combater.

-Seishin Toukai no jutsu (jutsu destruição de mente) - Ino usou seu melhor jutsu.

-Hana Shunshin no jutsu (jutsu furacão de pétalas)- Ino se moveu para outro local no meio de um redemoinho de pétalas e foi ajudar Shikamaru, que havia paralizado um oponente, Ino destruiu a mente deste também, mas quando foi ajudar Chouji, ele já havia sido atingido por um Hariitsuba (jutsu agulhas sopradas.

Ino finalizou o oponente e concentrou chakra nas mãos e nos braços, assim carregando Chouji até uma caverna próxima, mandou Shikamaru buscar o atleta que se chama Daichi Aiko e continuou cuidando de Chouji.

**Nota da autora**

**Tive muita inspiração pra fazer esse cap., quase transbordei de tantas idéias *ok, eu exagerei***

**Lembrem-se: Review não tira pedaço!**

**Sobre Daichi Aiko, imaginem um Taylor Lautner de olhos amendoados e enxuguem a baba. Sobre os pais dele, a mãe parece a Juliana Paz *na novela da Índia* e o pai parece o Sasuke mais velho.**

***não sabia se "pixado" era com "x" ou "ch", se errei, me perdoem, eu não queria "açacinar" o "portugueis" shauhs**

**Uzumaki Gabii-chan: adorei q tenha gostado, obrigada pelo apoio, e sim é minha primeira fic, Dattebane, ja ne Gabi- chan, e continua a sua fic, a Uzumaki Hikari é mt kawaii  
**

** Kisses.**

** Ja ne!  
**


	4. A sós

**Adendo: Naruto e cia pertencem a Kishimoto-san, esse texto é apenas uma forma de homenageá-lo**.

~\~

Capítulo 4 - À sós

-O Chouji tá muito ferido, meu chakra está acabando - Ino estava desesperada.

-Eu tenho chakra, mas eu só o uso nas minhas competições de natação. Me ensine um jutsu curativo e tentarei ajudar seu amigo.

Ino ensinou a técnica curativa para Daichi, que tinha grandes reservas de chakra mas não se interessou em aprender ninjutsus apesar de todos os seus amigos quererem ser ninjas.

Daichi tentou curar Chouji, porém conseguiu curar apenas as feridas mais graves, dando a Ino condições de curar o restante das feridas, então Chouji abriu os olhos e Ino o agarrou em um abraço sufocante.

-Me larga Ino.

-Chouji, você está bem?

-Tô, mas você pode me soltar?

-Ok,agradeça a Daichi.

-Por que?

-Ele curou suas feridas mais graves.

-Não sabia que ele era ninja.

-Ele não é, mas tinha chakra o suficiente.

-Obrigado Daichi.

-"Dinada", mas se não nos apressarmos vamos chegar atrasados na competição - disse Daichi friamente.

-Vamos então - Shikamaru comandou e a jornada recomeçou depois do imprevisto.

Ficaram aproximadamente seis horas na caverna e deveriam adiantar a corrida, de forma a compensar o tempo perdido e não gastar muito chakra. Shikamaru, o que tinha mais chakra no momento, transferiu chakra para Ino, que não aguentava mais nenhum esforço embora tentasse disfarçar.

-Shikamaru, me passa chakra pra fazer um longo Hana Shunshin, eu levo o Daichi no furacão e fico descansando até vocês doi nos alcançarem.

-OK - Shikamaru começou a transmitir chakra pra Ino.

-Daichi, se abrace em mim!- disse Ino enquanto se preparava para realizar o jutsu - Hana Shunshin no jutsu! (jutsu furacão de pétalas) - Ino avançou dois mil quilômetros com esse jutsu.

-Temos que procurar uma caverna, não podemos nos expor aos inimigos, eu tenho pouquíssimo chakra nesse momento, siga-me Daichi.

Ino encontrou uma boa caverna e se abrigou lá junto com Daichi, que deitou no chão, usando uma pedra como travesseiro, contemplando o nada. Ino começou a observar os músculos que se ressaltavam na camiseta apertada de Daichi, então seu rosto ficou num tom vermelho quase roxo que deixaria qualquer um preocupado. Então Daichi se aproximou pra ver se Ino estava conseguindo respirar.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou Daichi.

-Tudo sim - disse Ino envergonhada encarando o chão.

-Você estava vermelha.

-Eu estava tentando... ver quanto tempo eu conseguia ficar sem respirar - ela nunca imaginou dar uma resposta tão idiota para alguém.

-Ah...- disse Daichi estranhando o comportamento daquela ninja - ..é bom não testar tanto os seus limites.

Ino começou a se esconder de tanta vergonha, por que músculos tinham que deixá-la assim tão desnorteada? Daichi voltou para a cama improvisada e Ino foi para um canto barrento da caverna e avisou: - Vou dormir um pouco.

-Você vai dormir no barro?

-Essa caverna só tem barro.

-Se quiser, pode dividir o canto comigo, eu viro pra esquerda e você vira pra direita.

-Ok - disse Ino enrubescendo, foi dormir onde estava Daichi e os dois dormiram virados pra direções opostas. Adormeceram por longas horas.

Quando Ino acordou, sentiu um peso sobre sua cintura e percebeu que Daichi a estava abraçando enquanto dormia, estranhamente, ao invés de se sentir incomodada ou indignada, aquilo a agradou e ela continuou quieta, sentindo a respiração de Daichi em sua nuca. Ino se aconchegou mais nos braços de Daichi.

Depois de algum tempo Ino se sentou e ficou observando Daichi dormindo, aquela postura de homem se desfazia quando ele estava dormindo, ele adquiria a aparência de uma criança muito grande. Seu peitoral oscilava, seu queixo tinha um furinho, sua boca era rosada e sua sobrancelha tinha o ângulo perfeito.

Ino deitou de novo, estava com sono e eles demorariam pelo menos mais seis horas, deitou de modo a enxergar o rosto de Daichi. Daichi acordou e sentiu um corpo o abraçando, respirou e sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Ino, percebeu que o rosto dela estava na curva de seu pescoço, sussurrou:

-Ino, Ino, acorde. Ino, acorde.

Ino acordou assustada:

-Me desculpe.

-Não precisa se desculpar, vamos sair da caverna e esperá-los, eles devem estar chegando.

-Claro.

Quando chegaram na saída da caverna, ela havia sido tampada por pedras, só restava uma pequena fresta e a caverna poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento. Decidiram passar juntos pela fresta, passaram um encarando o outro, seus rostos estavam próximos, próximos demais, suas bocas se encontraram, eles saíram da caverna, Ino entrelaçou suas mãos nos curtos cabelos de Daichi, que com seus braços fortes, enlaçou a cintura de Ino, só se soltaram quando o ar se esvaiu de seus pulmões.

-Isso foi ... embaraçoso - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-É melhor não contar nada pra eles - disse Ino.

-Eu sei que você não quer que aquele cara de rabo-de-cavalo saiba, eu vi como você olha pra ele.

-Como eu olho pra ele?

-Você olha pra ele como se se ele fosse um deus.

-NÃO OLHO!

-OK, eu não falo mais nada.

Ino não sabia que sua paixão por Shikamaru estava tão óbvia. Ela procurava não demonstrar, mas sentia ódio cada vez que via Temari, essa garota aparecera do nada e roubou Shikamaru, mas quem estava com ele nos momentos mais importantes era ela, Ino, ela o conhecia desde a infância, juntos eles realizaram a primeira missão de suas vidas, aprenderam os primeiros jutsus, juntos eles fizeram a primeira excursão escolar, juntos eles tiraram sarro de um professor pela primeira vez, juntos eles sentiram a solidão de passar um dia dos namorados sem namorado... Mas agora ele passava o dia dos namorados ao lado daquela garota. Era Ino quem deveria estar sentindo os beijos de Shikamaru, era ela quem deveria deitar em seu tórax, mas Temari roubara esse direito dela.

Ino então roubou um beijo de Daichi, que retribuiu a beijando também, ela iria esquecer Shikamaru. Foram pra um lugar onde pudessem ser vistos por Shikamaru e Chouji.

~\~

**Então, as cenas mais românticas desse cap. eu escrevi de madrugada. Ficou bom? Se ficou: "Reviewnimim" aushuahs**

**Eu criei um belo personagem né? Me apaixonei pelo Daichi, ele é tipo a mistura do corpo *em versão reduzida* do Sado Yasutora-san, com a personalidade dos meus musos Shika e Kurosaki-kun e o rostinho do TayLaut versão mangá, ou seja ele é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, mas será q o q a Ino quer é perfeição?**

**Ikaira-chan: obrigada, amei a review, é difícil ser escritora iniciante XD  
**

** Kisses...  
**


	5. Dúvidas

A viagem recomeçou e Ino recuperara todo o seu chakra, um silêncio constante dominava os quatro adolescentes. Shikamaru tomou a dianteira, Chouji ia na retaguarda, comendo, Ino e Daichi seguiam lado a lado e trocavam estranhos olhares que Chouji estava muito distraído para perceber.

Dois dias depois eles chegaram no local da competição e foram dormir, era bom deitar em um colchão depois de tantos acontecimentos. Ino acordou com batidas na porta, ela não queria atender, estava com sono, mas as batidas continuaram insistentes, ela foi até a porta, de cabelos soltos e pijama.

-Oi Ino - disse Shikamaru.

-Oi - Ino respondeu.

-Quer fazer um passeio turístico, a gente nunca veio nessa vila.

-Shikamaru, nas últimas vezes que a gente se falou, eu tentei reatar nossa amizade, mas você só me deu patadas, agora do nada você vem aqui e me convida pra fazer um passeio turístico? Me poupe, você acha que é assim? Que pode chegar e simplesmente me convidar pra um passeio? Que eu vou sempre estar à sua disposição?

-Não, eu só tentei con...

-Você tentou? Tentou o que? Tentou me magoar? Sai daqui Shikamaru!

Shikamaru saiu, não sabia que suas respostas tinham magoado Ino tão profundamente, ele não queria ter perdido sua melhor amiga, aquela com quem passou os momentos mais importantes, pra ele, bastava a dor da perda de seu sensei. Shikamaru voltou, não queria deixar as coisas mal resolvidas entre eles, bateu novamente na porta, iria consertar as coisas, Ino não o atendeu, bateu novamente, Ino não o atendeu, encostou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta, conseguiu, encontrou uma cena não muito agradável: Ino estava beijando Daichi e uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto.

Shikamaru se perguntou o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, parecia raiva, lembrava ódio, se assemelhava ao ciúme, não, não era ciúme, para sentir ciúme você tem que amar a pessoa e Shikamaru não amava Ino, ou amava? Não, não amava, Shikamaru amava Temari, certo? Ino e Shikamaru eram amigos e não desejavam ser mais que isso. Shikamaru saiu correndo, não aguentava ver aquilo, ele se esqueceu de um detalhe: a porta aberta. Ino ouviu passou e olhou, viu de relance Shikamaru correndo.

-Eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte na competição, eu vou te assistir.

Ela seguiu Shikamaru, ele foi pra um telhado, era isso que fazia quando estava preocupado, Ino sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Você está preocupado não é?- Ino disse e ouviu um suspiro de Shikamaru - Eu sei o que você viu, mas por que você ficou assim? - outro suspiro. Ino deitou nos ombros de Shikamaru, ficaram assim alguns minutos, então Ino deu um beijo na bochecha de Shikamaru e foi embora.

Faltavam cinco minutos pra Daichi iniciar sua primeira prova quando Ino chegou, Daichi venceu, ganhou a primeira medalha. Ino comemorou junto com ele, não queria pensar em Shikamaru, se focou naquele homem que estava a sua frente. Os dois ficaram a sós e começaram a conversar.

-Daichi, quantos anos você tem?

-Dezessete, faço dezoito ainda esse ano e você?

-Eu tenho dezesseis. Onde você nasceu?

-Na Índia, vim pra Konoha com dois anos.

-Hm, por que você não quis ser um ninja?

-Porque eu gostava mais da água do que dos jutsus.

Ino deitou no colo de Daichi, ficou observando seu rosto, ele era apenas uma fuga, era apenas um objeto, apenas um vulto no coração de Ino, se sentiu culpada por estar usando-o. mas não demonstrou, fingiu estar tudo bem, e se seu coração desenvolvesse sentimentos por aquele garoto gentil? Então ela não teria mais culpa de nada, se sentiria livre. E se seu coração não a deixasse se libertar? E se tivesse de magoar o coração de alguém por quem não era apaixonada, aguém que estava sendo usado em vão? Ino não deixou seus pensamentos transparecerem, apenas se sentou e abraçou o garoto indiano.

As competições acabaram e a volta pra Konoha foi "tranquila", a tensão de Shikamaru o fez ficar mais calado e Ino percebeu, foi andando ao lado de Shikamaru, sem falar nada, ao chegar na vila Daichi se separou da equipe, que foi no escritório da Hokage e ao Ichiraku, como sempre. Dessa vez, Chouji foi o primeiro a ir embora, deixando Ino e Shikamaru à sós.

-Você vai falar comigo agora? - perguntou Ino.

-Falar sobre o quê?

-Não finja que não sabe!

-Sei, você arranjou um namorado, em quê que isso me afeta?

-Isso não te afetou?

-Não, afinal de contas você é livre, nada te impede de namorar aquele cara.

-Bom saber. Espero que nossa amizade continue a mesma.

-Continuará. Tchau Ino. - Shikamaru saiu, por que tinha que lutar tanto contra os próprios sentimentos? A teimosia ia custar caro...


	6. Decisões Importantes

Shikamaru saiu do banho com a toalha presa na cintura e o cabelo molhado, alguém bateu na porta e ele foi atender. Abriu a porta e foi surpreendido por um abraço de urso: Temari!

-Oi Shika!

-Oi Temari.

-Ai meu amor, eu tava com tanta saudade!

-Eu também.

-Não parece que você está com saudades.

-Mas eu estou.

-Você tá bem?

-Sim.

-Tá bravo?

-Não.

-É comigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não Temari!

-Fala alguma coisa! Conversa.

-Falar o quê?

-Não sei antes você conversava comigo, não me dava patada!

-Eu nem sempre estou no meu mehor momento.

-Porra Shikamaru, tava só tentando te ajudar! - Temari bateu a porta e saiu nervosa.

-Garota problemática - murmurou Shikamaru.

Do outro lado, em um telhado de um edifício de Konoha estavam Ino e Daichi, com latas de refrigerante nas mãos, sentados, em silêncio, mas não era um silêncio constrangedor, era peas um momento em que eles pararam pra apreciar a paisagem e refletir sobre a vida o futuro, Ino gostou, precisava disso. O tempo passava rapidamente então Daichi falou:

-Ino eu pensei bem, e queria saber uma coisa.

-Pode falar.

-Já fazem umas semanas que a gente tá "ficando", a gente se dá bem, consegue conversar, seria bom começar algo mais sério...

-Daichi, tá me pedindo em namoro?

-É...

-Eu preciso de um tempo, consegue me entender?

-Claro, dou o tempo que você precisar.

-Obrigada, mas agora eu tenho que ir - Ino saiu apressada e começou a caminhar pela vila, como tomar essa decisão?

Shikamaru se trocou, foi pra uma praça pensar naquele turbilhão de coisas em sua mente. Sentou, ficou olhando as crianças brincando, contentes, sentiu saudades daquela época onde tudo era mais fácil, onde o choro resolvia todos os problemas e não existiam responsabilidades, onde os pais escolhiam a vida dos filhos, Shikamaru não queria mais a própria vida, queria fugir, queria não ver mais os rostos conhecidos, não queria ter mais que lidar com os sentimentos, queria sofrer uma lavagem cerebral e viver num lugar muito afastado de Konoha.

Ino se enterrou nos travesseiros de sua cana, não queria magoar Daichi, mas nao era apaixonada por ele, não queria mentir, mas também não queria continuar pensando em Shikamaru. Iria tomar uma decisão importante, daria mais um passo para longe daquele que amava. Decidiu aceitar, no dia seguinte iria responder para Daichi, Ino adormeceu e não sonhou naquela noite.

Shikamaru foi pra casa, pensamentos melancólicos passavam por sua mente, deitou e caiu em um sono profundo.

*Toc Toc*

Shikamaru abriu a porta, Temari viera pedir desculpas.

-Entra Temari.

-Shika, me desculpa por ontem? Eu não queria ter me estressado tanto, eu só queria que você se abrisse, mas entendo que todos tem problemas e que alguns precisam ser solucionados por nós mesmos.

-Tá bom, mas agora que tal a gente assistir um filme? Só vou me trocar e já volto.

-Tô te esperando.

Shikamaru desceu e falou:

-Vamos até a locadora? - Temari pegou a mão de Shikamaru e os dois foram alugar um filme na "Ninja Buster". Alugaram "Simplesmente Amor", uma comédia romântica.

Temari foi fazer pipoca e Shikamaru colocou colchões no chão da sala:

-Temari, vou por o filme, a pipoca está pronta?

-Tá, já já eu levo.

Os dois deitaram e assistiram o filme, quando este acabou, eles foram andar pela vila.

Ino sentou na clareira de treino, recordou de sua época de time 10, de Asuma-sensei e seus almoços de comemoração, se lembrou de Sasuke, ah... Sasuke, seu amor de quando era menina, nunca mais o vira nem ouvira falar dele, Sakura, a amiga que abandonara, Naruto, tão alegre, Kiba, o inexplicável, Shino, tão misterioso, Hinata, a corada. Suas lembranças a trouxeram pro presente, pensou em Daichi, Ino não sabia onde ele morava, mas tinha seu telefone, tirou seu celular a bolsa e ligou pra Daichi.

-Alô? - Daichi atendeu.

-Oi Daichi, é a Ino, você pode ir no Ichiraku daqui uns vinte minutos?

-Claro.

-Então tá, beijo.

-Outro.

No Ichiraku...

-Oi Ino.

-Oi Daichi, eu pensei sobre o seu pedido, e eu, aceito.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Que bom Ino, isso é ótimo!

Ino beijou Daichi, ela agora tinha um namorado...

Ino e Daichi saíram caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha. Estavam sentados quando Shikamaru e Temari passaram.

-Oi!- disse Temari e Ino tentou não fuzilá-la com os olhos.

-Oi Temari, oi Shikamaru - disse Ino.

-Quem é esse, é seu namorado? - perguntou Temari.

-É. Daichi, essa é a Temari - apresentou Ino a contragosto.

-Oi Ino, oi Daichi - cumprimentou Shikamaru - Vamos Temari?

-Ah Shika, por que? A conversa tá tão boa, não é mesmo amiga? - disse Temari, cínica.

-Claro - disse Ino.

-Ino, agora eu lembrei, tenho que buscar uns papéis do meu pai, você vem?

-Claro Daichi. Beijos Shikamaru e Temari - disse Ino pegando na mão de Daichi e se distanciando, por que Temari tinha que provocar?

-Temari, é impressão minha ou você estava provocando a Ino?

-Eu? Você acha que eu, euzinha, fico provocando ralé?

-Quem é ralé?

-Aquela sua amiguinha e o namorado dela, óbvio.

-Temari eu não admito que você fale assim dos meus amigos!

-Vai defender aquela vagabunda?

-Quem é vagabunda?

-A sua amiga.

-Temari! Você está passando dos limites!

-Você não percebe? Achei que você fosse um pouco menos ingênuo.

-Perceber o que?

-Quer das esse escândalo no meio da rua? - disse Temari dando gargalhadas. Shikamaru pegou no pulso dela e a arrastou até em casa.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO! - gritava Temari.

-O que eu não percebo Temari?

-Aquela garota só está namorando pra te causar ciúme!

-Sua neurótica!

-Pare de ser tolo! Ela é apaixonada por você - disse Temari segurando o pulso machucado - ela quer nos separar!

-Pára Temari! A Ino é só minha amiga!

-Mas ela não quer ser SÓ sua amiga, ela quer ser mais que isso!

-Seu ciúmes tá te fazendo ter alucinações!

-Só você não percebe que ela é uma víbora esperando pra dar o bote!

-Sua maluca, paranóica!

Temari estava chorando.

-Ela te ama e quer separar a gente Shikamaru!

-Se ela me amasse teria falado!

-Por que você não acredita em mim?

-Porque você é maluca. Tá tudo terminado! - Shikamaru estava vermelho de raiva.

-Você vai me abandonar? Eu te amo Shikamaru! Não faz isso comigo! Por favor!

-Temari! Sai daqui por favor!

-Shika...

-Não me chama de Shika, só meus amigos me chamam desse jeito, agora sai.

-Não faz isso comigo!

-Temari, eu estou nervoso, então, por favor, sai daqui antes que eu faça alguma coisa da qual eu me arrependa depois.

Tema saiu chorando, mas gritou de longe:

-Você vai se arrepender de me abandonar Shikamaru! - disse e depois chutou uns sacos de lixo que estavam na rua.

~\ /~\ / ~\ / ~ \ / ~

Então, o cap ficou bom?

*Temari louca, problemática e paranóica mode on*


	7. Perigo à vista

Ino bateu na porta de Shikamaru várias vezes e estava prestes a ir embora quando ele atendeu descabelado.

-Oi Ino - disse rouco de sono.

-Oi Shikamaru.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, eu só vim resolver o que está precisando ser resolvido.

-Entra Ino.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, entao Ino tomou a iniciativa:

-Sobre aquilo que você viu...

- Ino, fica tranquila, falando sério, a gente ainda é amigo, não se preocupe.

-As coisas mudam tão rápido né? Você que não queria uma ninja se apaixonou pela Temari, e eu que queria um ninja, estou com Daichi, um nadador.

-É, mudam tão rápido que eu nem estou mais com a Temari.

-Você não tá com ela? - o coração de Ino bateu mais forte.

-Não, tudo acabou ontem.

-Por quê?

-Por causa de você.

-Como assim? - perguntou Ino sem entender, seu coração dava pulos.

-Ela falou que você era apaixonada por mim e que só estava namorando aquele cara pra eu ficar com ciúme.

-E você terminou com ela por isso?

-É, eu não gosto que maldem as minhas amizades. Você é uma irmã pra mim.

Irmã? Por que irmã? Ino não queria ser irmã de Shikamaru, Ino queria ser mais que isso.

-Ah Shikamaru, obrigada - Ino abraçou Shikamaru. - Faz tanto tempo que o nosso time não treina né? Vamos chamar Chouji e fazer um treino?

-Hoje?

-É, me segue, vamos chamar o Chouji.

Ino e Shikamaru foram até o clã Akimichi chamar Chouji, então seguiram em direção à clareira de treinamento, passaram a tarde inteira treinando e ao anoitecer foram embora exaustos. Daichi foi buscar Ino.

-Oi meu amor - disse Ino indo dar um beijo em Daichi - Tchau Shikamaru, tchau Chouji - Ino e Daichi saíram de mãos dadas, deixando um Shikamaru triste e um Chouji sem entender.

-Por que a Ino deu um beijo naquele cara? - perguntou Chouji.

-É o namorado dela - respondeu Shikamaru.

- Sério? Faz quanto tempo?

- Desde a nossa missão.

- Por que eu sempre sou o último a saber das coisas?

-Não sei Chouji, tchau.

Shikamaru foi ao Ichiraku, achava que tinha entendido a causa de seu ciúme, ele achava que Ino era sua irmãzinha, e ver uma irmã namorando não era agradável.

-Como foi o treino hoje? - perguntou Daichi.

-Foi bom, fazia tempo que eu não treinava com a minha equipe.

Daichi abraçou Ino e de mãos dadas os dois foram à uma sorveteria. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas do estabelecimento, uma garota loira passou ao lado deles, Ino a reconheceu imediatamente: Temari, a garota passou e sussurrou ao ouvido de Ino.

-Você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter me separado do meu amor, tome cuidado sua vadia.

Ino se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça, Temari sai do lugar, caminhando tranquila e calmamente. Ino ficou em estado de choque, paralisada.

-Tá tudo bem Ino?

-Oi?

-Tá tudo bem?

-Tá, tá sim Daichi. Vamos embora?

-Mas Ino, a gente ainda nem pegou o sorvete.

-A gente come um outro doce em algum outro lugar.

-Tá bom.

Eles comeram alguma coisa e Ino foi pra casa, entrou e foi direto ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, mas quando olhou no espelho, estava escrito com batom vermelho: CUIDADO!

Percebeu então que Temari era uma psicopata, Ino devia tomar todo o cuidado possível, estava correndo perigo.

*Toc Toc*

Ino abriu a porta.

-Oi... Shikamaru.

-Oi Ino, a Hokage mandou avisar que a nossa nova missão começa depois de amanhã, é que é pra gente ir no escritório dela ouvir a explicação.

-Ah, tá bom, quer entrar? Comer alguma coisa?

-Seus pais tão aí?

-Não, por que?

-Porque eles sempre me enchem.

-Eles não estou não, pode entrar - disse Ino abrindo um sorriso.

-Com licença - disse Shikamaru fazendo um gracejo.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-O quê que tem?

-Na cozinha tem torta, refri, carne e bolo, vai lá.

-Tá bom.

Era uma das principais vezes que Ino via Shikamaru com roupas normais, ele estava vestindo uma camisa verde e uma calça jeans. Voltou pra sala com um prato com torta, um com bolo e um copo de refrigerante.

-Fazia tempo que você não vinha na minha casa né?

-Fazia tempo mesmo. Ino, vocÊ sabe que você é como uma irmã pra mim né?

-Sei...

-Se eu tive aquela reação foi porque eu não queria admitir que a minha irmãzinha tinha crescido. Você me entende?

-Sim.

Um barulho de vidro estilhaçado, a janela quebrou em cima de Ino, cortes profundos em seu ombro, kunais invadiram a casa, cinco atingiram Ino em zonas que felizmente não era críticas . Shikamaru se jogou em cima de Ino, desviando-a da nova onda de kunais e shurikens que invadiram a casa.

-Ino, vamos sair daqui, hoje você dorme na minha casa.

-Eu não consigo me mexer!

Shikamaru pegou Ino no colo, percebeu então que as armas tinham uma substância imobilizante. Foi rapidamente até sua casa e pediu ajuda ao seu pai.

Ino só estaria curada em uma semana. Shikamaru foi à sala da Hokage cancelar a missão. Ouviu um grito quando chegou, saiu correndo e viu um ninja com uma espada no pescoço de Ino. Quando chegou ao quarto, o ninja fugiu. Olhou o pescoço da Yamanaka e viu um fino corte de onde escorria um filete de sangue, pegou um algodão e limpou o corte, que era superficial. Ino adormeceu.

*Sonho de Ino: on*

Ino estava parada no meio de uma floresta e uma massa disforme corria a sua volta.

-Você está mentindo.

O vulto se abaixou e ergueu um Shikamaru ensanguentado.

-Acredita em mim agora? - o vulto se transformou em Temari dando gargalhadas.

-NÃO! SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! EU PREFIRO MORRER! SHIKMARU!

-Ino, Ino - uma voz diferente a chamou.

*Sonho de Ino : off*

Abriu os olhos e viu que Shikamaru a abraçava.

-Pode dormir, foi só um pesadelo - Ino então obedeceu e dormiu denovo, só acordou dois dias depois.

* * *

Buenos dias, buenas tardes, buenas noches. Cap emocionante? #reviewnimim

besos


	8. Revelação e um novo compromisso

Agradecimentos:

Uzumaki Gabii-chan: obrigada pelo apoio que têm me dado, está aqui o novo cap., beijss

.Ana - Yamanaka Ino : muito obrigada pela review e espero que continue gostando da fic. beijss

* * *

Ino acordou, tentou levantar, mas uma tontura a fez cair na cama, sentiu uma forte dor na região abdominal, levou as mão de encontro à dor, sentiu faixas de ensanguentando, não se lembrava de sua barriga ter sido atingida, deitou e se acalmou, não devia fazer movimentos bruscos. Ouviu passos e a porta se abrium Shikamatu entrou.

-Acordou?

-Acho que sim - disse dando um sorriso - Por quanto tempo dormi?

-Dois dias.

-Dois dias? Vamos ao escritório da Tsunade, temos uma missão esqueceu? - disse se levantando, porém, Shikamaru a impediu.

-Não faça movimentos bruscos, sua ferida pode abrir, o corte da sua barriga foi o mais profundo e o último que vimos.

-Desculpe.

-Preciso falar uma coisa com você, uma coisa muito séria.

-Séria? Pode falar.

-Você tem algum inimigo?

-Inimigo? Como assim?

-Alguém que tenha raiva suficiente pra tentar matá-la. Seja sincera.

-Não, eu não tenho nenhuma inimizade... - "além de Temari" pensou.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim!

-Quem será que te atacou?

-Não sei - mas ela sabia.

-Está com fome?

-Sim, dois dias sem comida né?

-Já volto - Shikamaru saiu do quarto e Ino ficou esperando-o, mas quem chegou com a bandeja do café da manhã foi Daichi.

-Oi amor - disse ele.

-Oi Daichi.

-Eu liguei aqui mas você tava dormindo e me falaram que era melhor não vir aqui.

-Tudo bem, eu só acordei hoje.

-Quer ir pra minha casa ou quer continuar aqui?

-Vou continuar aqui, eu me desgastaria se fosse pra sua casa.

-Eu fico triste em te ver machucada.

-Aun, que fofo. Me dá um beijo.

Daichi beijou Ino mais apaixonadamente do que nunca, estava muito preocupado com ela. Se desvencilharam.

-O que tem na bandeja? - Ino disse, sentando-se.

-Vou colocá-la no seu colo.

Ino comeu em silêncio então Daichi beijou-a novamente, se despediu e foi embora.

Três meses depois

Ino nunca mais tivera uma noite tranquila de sono, blindara os vidros de sua casa, colocara portas de aço e a preocupação era constante. Daichi estava sempre ao seu lado.

Praticamente todos os dias ela recebia bilhetes anônimos que diziam "Cuidado" ou "Eu vou te matar", ficava nervosa durante alguns minutos mas já tinha se acostumado a viver fugindo.

Era uma tarde quente em Konoha e Ino e Daichi estavam sentados em uma praça, Ino sentiu que alguém os observava, "estou ficando paranóica, pensou. Sentiu uma dor pungente na perna direita, desmaiou.

-Ino, Ino! - Daichi estava desesperado.

-Me leve pra casa do Shikamaru - pediu, então rapidamente Daichi a pegou no colo e a levou pra casa de Shikamaru - O pai dele irá tratar minha ferida.

*Toc Toc*

Shikaku atendeu a porta.

-Ino? O que aconteceu?

-Alguém jogou uma kunai na perna dela.

-Traga-a pro quarto de hóspedes, querida - virou-se pra esposa - chame o Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chegou desesperado e correu pro quarto de hóspedes, o pai estava preparando agulha e linhas pra dar pontos na ferida, pegou algumas pomadas cicatrizantes.

-Ino, você está bem? - perguntou Shikamaru.

-Sim, sinto um pouco de dor, mas estou bem.

-Vai dormir aqui em casa hoje?

-Acho que vou, você não se importa Daichi?

-Não - disse Daichi tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

Anoiteceu e Daichi foi embora.

-Ino?

-Oi Shika, que bom que você tá aqui, preciso falar com você.

Shikamaru puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama de Ino.

-Fala.

-Eu tenho sim uma inimizade, uma pessoa que tem muita raiva de mim, mas eu achei que era apenas a raiva de uma adolescente apaixonada.

-Quem é essa pessoa?

-Promete que não vai fazer nada com ela?

-Prometo.

-É a Temari.

-A Temari? Eu vou conversar com ela!

-Calma Shikamaru.

-Eu só vou conversar com ela Ino, não se preocupe.

-Estou confiando em você.

-Tchau Ino.

-Tchau Shika - Ino estava apreensiva, não queria que Shikamaru machucasse Temari.

No quarto de Shikamaru...

-Alô? - Temari atendeu o telefone.

-Oi é o Shikamaru.

-Oi Shika, se arrependeu de me abandonar?

-Sim - Shikamaru fingiu da melhor maneira possível - Você pode vir aqui em Konoha?

-Eu sabia que você ia se arrepender, por isso eu nem saí de Konoha. Que horas a gente se encontra?

-As 2:30, amanhã no Ichiraku.

-Ok, beijo meu amor.

-Outro.

Anoiteceu e todos adormeceram.

Ichiraku 2:30

Shikamaru estava sentado esperando Temari, estava impaciente então a viu se aproximando.

-Oi Shikamaru. Que bom que somos namorados deno...

-Eu não te chamei pra isso - disse Shikamaru severamente - Que história é essa de você ameaçar a Ino?

-Shika, eu jamais faria iss...

-Jamais faria isso o cacete, pára de ser mentirosa.

-Mas... - Temari estava chorando.

-Mas, mas nada, só vim aqui te avisar que se você fizer mais alguma coisa contra a Ino eu vou te bater.

-Você não teria coragem de bater em uma mulher.

-Acho bom você não acreditar nisso - Shikamaru se levantou e foi embora andando tranquilamente.

-Aquela vadia me paga - murmurou Temari pra si mesma.

Os ataques continuaram e Shikamaru foi pra Suna sem avisar ninguém. Bateu na porta de Temari e ela atendeu. Ele agarrou seu pulso e a levou pra um beco sem saída.

-Temari, eu te avisei...

-Vai fazer o quê agora? Me dar uma facada? Me estuprar?

-Ainda não decaí tanto, mas o golpe que vou te aplicar é uma técnica indolor e vai te deixar inconsciente por alguns dias, nem é uma técnica ninja, eu aprendi nas aulas de artes marciais, espero que te sirva de lição - dizendo isso Shikamaru pressionou os sete receptores de energia vital de Temari, ela desabou no chão imediatamente, Shikamaru tranformou um clone e o mandou para o hospital da vila carregando Temari, apesar de tudo, não deixaria o corpo dela jogado na rua e exposto à perigos.

Com seu corpo original, Shikamaru retornou à Konoha e quando entrou em casa, foi recebido com tapas de Yoshino:

-Nunca mais faz isso! Nunca mais! Você ainda é menor de idade e tem que me obedecer! Você deixa as pessoas preocupadas sabia? - Yoshino então abraçou Shikamaru - Filho, você tá vivo, graças a Kami-sama você tá vivo, eu já tinha feito a denúncia do seu desaparecimento, seis dias sem aparecer em casa, onde já se viu? Vai tomar uma banho agora!

-Tô indo mãe...

A tranquilidade dominou a vida de Ino, os ataques de Temari finalmente pararam.

Casa da Ino.

Ino e Daichi estavam sentados no sofá da sala assistindo televisão, Daichi se ajoelhou na frente de Ino e pegou uma caixinha azul-marinho do bolso.

-Quer ser minha noiva Ino?

-Sua noiva? - Ino estava emocionada, sempre sonhara com esse momento, mas esperava que o pedido viesse de outra pessoa.

-Você aceita?

-Sim.

-Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! - Daichi pegou Ino no colo e a rodou no ar.

* * *

Sou contra violência contra mulher e tals, só que a Temari mereceu, então feministas, não fiquem com raiva de mim ok?

Sobre a cena da agressão: os sete receptores são os pontos de chakra segundo o povo zen, o principal deles é o umbigo.

Achei uma carinha q é igual ao Itachi: T/.\T aushuahsa.

Façam essa baka feliz e deixem reviews

Kisses

Ja ne


	9. Sem volta?

Três meses se passaram, Ino estava preparando sua festa de casamento, Daichi estava confirmando a lista de convidados, a mãe de Daichi ajudava na decoração, ela tinha muito bom gosto, era uma dama, Ino não sabia que Daichi era filho de pessoas ricas da vila.

-Acho que as flores tem que ser de um tom bem claro de lilás, ou rosa, qual você prefere minha querida?

-O que a senhora achar melhor - Ino estava com medo de cometer algum erro.

-Ah, por favor, não me chame de Kaori, seremos amigas a partir de agora não é mesmo?

-Claro - disse Ino demonstrando entusiasmo.

-Qual cor você gostaria de dar aos detalhes da decoração?

-Algo pro lilás, bem clarinho, rosa... Cores elicadas.

-Hm, que tal essa? - disse Kaori apontando pra uma catálogo de cores.

-Perfeito - Ino ficou observando a mãe de Daichi, ela tinha uns cinquenta e poucos anos, era extremamente bem conservada, vestia uma roupa social elegante e discreta, usava pulseiras e colares de ouro, além dos brincos que eram ornamentados de pernas preciosas, ela exalava o perfume de ervas, tinha os mesmos olhos de Daichi, o mesmo tom de pele, mas era pequenina e delicada. Já o pai de Daichi era alto e forte como o filho, olhos extremamente negros, branco, mais simples que a esposa porém igualmente sofisticado.

-Então está definido, branco e lilás serão as cores da festa. Seu vestido, vamos escolher?

-Sim, eu conheço uma loja óti...

-Não, nós vamos fazer um vestido especialmente pra você.

-Como assim?

-Um estilista vai fazer um vestido pra você.

-Sério?

-Sim, vamos - Ino então entrou na limusine e o motorista as levou até uma imponente casa. Ao chegarem na porta um mordomo apareceu e as conduziu até um enorme aposento cheio de manequins vestidos com luxuosas roupas.

-Oi querida - um homem extrovertido apareceu.

-Oi Tadase.

-O que te traz aqui?

-O casamento do meu filho.

-Esta bela jovem é a noiva? - pegou na mão de Ino e a fez dar ua voltinha.

-Sim, gostaria de fazer o vestido dela.

-Tira a camiseta e a calça - ele disse pra Ino.

-Como assim? - não que ela tivesse vergonha do próprio corpo, mas era estranho ficar de roupa íntima na frente de um homem que ela mal conhecia.

-Ficou com vergonha de mim querida? Saiba só de uma coisa: da fruta que você gosta eu chupo até o caroço, agora **amapô (mulher no dicionário gay XD)**, tira a roupa logo.

Tadase imediatamente pegou uma fita métrica e mediu todo o corpo de Ino.

-Estou pensando em um vestido tomara-que-caia que vá até a altura dos joelhos, meio balonê da cintura pra baixo e colado até a cintura, o busto e o colo com cristais, a tiara prata com algumas safiras lilazes e cristais.

-Em quanto tempo ficará pronto?

-Voltem daqui duas semanas e faremos a primeira prova.

-Muito obrigada Tadase, cobre no meu cartão - entregou um cartão de crédito na mão do estilista.

Voltaram ao atelier pra fazer a prova.

-Arrasou! - disse Tadase batendo palmas - Caimento perfeito, o vestido está pronto.

-Tadase, novemente obrigada. Agora faltam os padrinhos - disse Kaori indo em direção ao carro.

-Eu já sei de um par.

-Quem?

-Meu amigo Naruto e minha amiga Sakura.

-Então fala com eles e avisa que seu casamento é daqui um mês.

-Tchau Kaori.

-Tchau.

O tempo passava mais rapidamente do que nunca e quando Ino percebeu já era véspera do seu casamento.

* * *

Cap curto né?

O próximo vai ser mais curto, o capítulo final, esperem XD


	10. Luxo pra quê?

O carro ia em direção a igreja, estava cada vez mais próxima de se casar. A igreja crescia na sua vista, saiu do carro, segurou o braço de seu pai, o buquê na mão, avançou pelo tapete vermelho, sua alma estava longe dali e só despertou para o que estava acontecendo na hora em que o padre falou:

-Daichi Aiko, aceita Ino Yamanaka como sua legítima esposa?

-Sim.

-Ino Yamanaka, aceita Daichi Aiko...

-Ino! Não! - disse uma voz familiar - Espero que eu não tenha descoberto tarde demais que o meu amor por você não é fraternal, espero que você ainda me aceite. Eu posso não ser rico, não vou te dar o luxo que ele te dará, não posso te oferecer estabilidade, teremos uma vida simples, mas Ino, eu posso te oferecer o meu amor, eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, quero uma foto da gente velhinhos cheio de netos nos rodeando, eu te amo Ino! Vem comigo?

-Shikamaru?

-Ino, você vai me abandonar?

-Daichi... me desculpe...eu não queria que tudo acabasse desse jeito...

-Se você não me ama vai embora, eu fui enganado todo esse tempo, vai embora!

-Daichi...

-Vai embora! Eu não quero nunca mais olhar pra sua cara!

-Adeus...

Ino correu para os braços de Shikamaru e os dois saíram de mãos dadas, entraram em um fusca velho e passaram a noite num motel duas estrlas, nunca pensaram que podiam sentir tanto prazer, as carícias que trocavam eram suaves, estavam se curtindo com paixão, uma sutil e delicada.

-Ino, eu te amo... - sussurrou o Nara no ouvido da Yamanaka.

-Eu também...

Assim adormeceram, abraçados na primeira de muitas noites que ainda passariam juntos.

"Me abraça devagar  
Me beija e me faz esquecer"

* * *

Minha primeira fic está terminada, é estranho terminar essa fic, apesar de curtinho eu gostei do final dela e espero que gostem também, me mandem reviews e eu as responderei com todo o meu carinho.

Os dois versos finais fazem parte de uma música que se chama "Bem que se quis" da Marisa Monte, recomendo a música, é antiga e tals, mas é linda.

Kisses e adeus pra Hora do Amor T.T


End file.
